


Prelude

by ajisaihime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy birthday Gaku, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Is this considered fluff?, M/M, T rating because of surprise hickey attack, briefly suggestive but sfw in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: “You smell like a strawberry field.”“And you reek of alcohol, you drunkard.”





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Gaku! ♥  
I had the urge to write something cute so this is my attempt at fluff. Not sure if I succeeded though, my judgement is poor in that department. Please enjoy!

Gaku woke up to a dimly lit room and a massive headache. He groaned and felt several of his bones crack as he moved his arms to massage his temples.

Even though they had gone on this trip to a hot spring resort for the purpose of celebrating his birthday, he instantly regretted getting so drunk. Hangovers really were the worst and especially the lack of memories that came with it.

  
He remembered that Tenn placed a cake on the table, remembered blowing out the candles, the neatly wrapped presents he received from each of them. Then, Ryuu brought the alcohol and his mind got foggy pretty fast.

  
Tenn was quite pissed because he was the only sober person, he even scolded Anesagi once but was quickly hushed by her. Truth be told, their manager _was_ scary at times and shouldn't be messed with.

At some point Tenn returned to his room to rest for the night and with him leaving Gaku's memories stopped recording.

“Goddamnit..”, he grumbled, turned to the other side and almost chocked on his own tongue.

  
No words could describe the beauty of Kujo Tenn's sleeping face and Gaku would've marveled at it if the fact that Tenn was lying next to him in a futon, at this place, in this situation, with his yukata alluringly open and showing his chest, wasn't so petrifying in itself.

And that was when he realized that this was in fact Tenn's room and not his own.

  
Shit, had he been acting reckless last night? As far as he could tell they were merely sleeping next to each other, which was satisfying enough for Gaku but Tenn was most likely going to tell him off later.

  
Did he say anything weird, though? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember even coming in here, let alone talking to Tenn.  
  
Panic washed over Gaku and his first instinct was to get up like a robot and tiptoe to the door.

  
“Running away?”

  
Gaku halted.

“Did I wake you?”, he asked nervously and glanced over his shoulder.

  
“I didn't sleep much to begin with.”, Tenn replied calmly and sat up, “You snore like a Grizzly bear.”

  
“Tenn.”, Gaku almost stumbled over his own words and hastily sat down in seiza, “I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened, but.. I'm sorry.”

  
Gaku swore that for a split second, Tenn looked shocked. His expression was gone so fast that Gaku decided to blame his hazy mind for playing tricks on him.

  
“You don't remember? I'll tell you.”, Tenn tilted his head and raised finger after finger to count his mishaps, “You barged in here in the middle of the night, dead drunk. First you acted like a stubborn kid, clung to me and then...”

Gaku gulped and watched Tenn's small and obviously fake smile fade away and morph into the biggest frown he'd ever seen on Tenn's face.

  
“.. you gave me a hickey, you absolute _idiot_.”

Tenn turned his head to the side to show the vivid evidence on his neck to Gaku, who felt both horrified by the careless actions of his drunk self and Tenn's murderous aura.

  
“S-Sorry.. I don't know what I was thinking last night.. I didn't do any other indecent things to you, did I?”, Gaku asked with a flushed face and just when he had the feeling his soul was leaving his body, Tenn became surprisingly shy.  
  


“...You didn't.”, he murmured and Gaku noticed an unmistakable blush creeping on Tenn's cheeks.

  
“Are you su- hmpf!?”, Gaku was interrupted by a pillow thrown into his face.

  
“You didn't.”, Tenn repeated, this time his voice was firm but he was still blushing for some reason Gaku itched to know as he put the pillow on the floor in front of him.

  
“T-Then.. I apologize again and I think I should give you some space now.”, Gaku uttered and cleared his throat as he stood up, “Thank you for putting up with me, Tenn.”

  
“Gaku.”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Don't think I'll let you off that easily. If I can't hide this with make-up I'm gonna end you.”

  
Tenn was directly looking at him, sending a cold shiver down Gaku's spine.

  
“Yes. I'm sorry. Excuse me!"

And with fear in form of sweat dripping from Gaku's forehead, he fled by exiting the room.

  
As soon as his hurried footsteps had vanished into the distance, Tenn put a hand on his neck where the hickey sat.

* * *

Tenn was in a doze when a knock on his door made him flinch fully awake in his futon.

He grumbled as the knocking got intolerably loud and sat up alarmed when the door got pushed to the side. He watched Gaku wobble inside and close it with a fling of his hand.

“You got the wrong room, Gaku. This is mine.”, Tenn relaxed upon realizing who the intruder was and rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

  
“Then this 's the right room.”, Gaku said and Tenn could hear how much effort it took him to speak properly, “I wanted to see you.”

  
“You can see me in a few hours but now I- _hey_!”

  
Gaku had shuffled over and knelt down beside Tenn to pull him into a tight hug.

  
“What's with you?! L-Let go!”

Tenn squirmed to no avail and the strength with which Gaku shifted them into a horizontal position surprised Tenn as much as it made him tremble.

  
“No can do.”

  
“Are you a kid?!”

  
“Jus' let me be with you like this a lil' longer.”

  
Every insult and words to fight got stuck in Tenn's throat. His skin was already tingling from having Gaku close but this kind of sweet talk was so unexpected it squeezed his heart like a lemon.  
  
  
“Fine, have it your stubborn way. But only this once and because it's your birthday.”, Tenn sighed deeply and put his hands on Gaku's back to return the hug.

  
“You smell like a strawberry field.”, Gaku whispered after a few moments and nuzzled his neck.

  
“And you reek of alcohol, you drunkard.”

  
“I like strawberries.”

  
“Good for you- nh!”

Tenn's fingers clawed at the fabric of Gaku's yukata when he pressed his lips to Tenn's neck and started to suck at the skin.

  
“Gaku!”

  
With Gaku doing this, the position they were in presented itself less innocent and Tenn's face was burning hot at this point.  
  
He tried to be upset but failed miserably. This treatment wasn't supposed to feel good but it did. He should have stopped Gaku because he probably did it on a whim but he let him do as he pleased nevertheless.

  
After what felt like an eternity Gaku finally licked the sore spot for the last time and backed off to look at Tenn.  
  
“Heh.”, he grinned happily, “I finally marked you as mine.”

  
Tenn was at a loss for words and couldn't do anything but gape at him.

  
“Ah, crap. I really do love you, Tenn.”, Gaku smiled and wiped Tenn's bangs to the side with caution to place a loving kiss on his forehead right after.

Tenn felt a wave of emotions rush from the tip of his toes straight into his head as Gaku rested his face in the crook of his neck.

“D-Did you hit your head or something?”, Tenn managed to say, his tongue feeling stone heavy and his heart racing as if powered by a bucket of black coffee.

  
“Nah, I'm just drunk.”, Gaku replied and his voice slowly trailed off, “... I'm drunk an' I love you..”

Now Gaku had done it. Confessing not once but twice and Tenn couldn't bear this any longer. Embarrassment held him captive like a snake, similarly like Gaku did but right in the moment he intended to remark accordingly he felt Gaku slump down on him.

  
Anger mixed itself into the swirl of Tenn's messy pool of emotions – Gaku falling asleep on him after dropping that bomb was the cherry on that nerve-wracking cake and he utilized that surge to push Gaku off with both hands and feet.

The rough handling didn't affect his slumber in the least and it annoyed Tenn even more how Gaku was able to skip over the torture he was going through now alone.

  
On the other hand Gaku was a man that _would_ spout such things easily without ever getting embarrassed at all and he usually didn't need any alcohol to do so.

  
“God, I really want to punch your stupid face for saying it while being drunk.”, Tenn whispered and turned to Gaku to hold onto his yukata sleeve.  
  
He snuggled his flushed face against Gaku's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut.

  
“...I love you too, you idiot.”

* * *

Tenn pressed his palms to his eyes and fell backwards onto his futon. His body shook with the memory of what had happened a few hours prior and he bit his lip.  
  
He had considered the possibility of Gaku not remembering any of it but for it to actually be the case _did_ hurt after all. He even had rehearsed this conversation countless times during the night to come off as composed and like his normal self but actually having it had turned out to be a lot more depressing than expected.

Thanks to Gaku he was tired as hell now and that idiot being clueless about what he had said and done rubbed Tenn the wrong way.  
  
  
“Yaotome Gaku, you are done for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
I know it might seem a little out of place since it's for Gaku's birthday and this is actually more Tenn-centered.. but I'd like to imagine that Gaku got an even better present from Tenn later on, so.. ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ♥
> 
> Update: The sequel named "Aria" is now available!!


End file.
